


Legendary

by Karizuki



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Mum!Gamora, because why not, dad!peter, they have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karizuki/pseuds/Karizuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I recently saw Guardians of the Galaxy and it was pretty good. I came out of the theater with a new ship, Star Lord x Gamora. I also thought that it would be super cute if they got together and sometime in the future had a child, which Gamora names after her sister, and she gets her middle name from Peter’s Mum.  Of course when there child asks for a story Papa Peter tells her about the 5 Guardians the saved the Galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legendary

After traveling across the galaxy time and time again, the guardians decided that it was time to take a break. Drax ‘the Destroyer’ left to become a cage fighter, one of the best in the galaxy for that matter. Rocket and Groot went back to doing what they do best, bounty hunting. Meanwhile, Gamora and Peter bought a house on Nova and started a family. Baby Nebula Meredith Quill had her father’s fire red hair and her mother’s greenish complexion. Most days she was a very well behaved baby, but sometimes she had trouble going to sleep at night. On those nights, Papa Peter would hold her in his arms and tell her stories of the five heroes. 

Gamora had just slipped into her night dress when Baby Nebula began to cry in the other room. She looked to Peter, her eyes silently begging him to take care of the baby. “Peter…” she pleaded to him, rubbing her temples gently.

“I’ll take care of her, my warrior queen.” Peter sighed as he planted a small kiss on Gamora’s forehead and climbed out from under the sheets. He shuffled into the next room and turned on the lamp, picking up Nebula in his arms. “Hush now baby. Do you want Papa to tell you a story?” He mused softly, rocking the baby in his arms. “A long time ago, there were five brave warriors; an indestructible man, a little raccoon, a selfless tree spirit, a gorgeous warrior, and a brave Star Lord.” The baby hushed, blinking up at her papa.

“This story again?” Gamora teased, wrapping her arms around her husband’s waist from behind and stretching up on her toes to rest her head against his shoulder. Baby Nebula grinned and giggled as she saw her Mummy. 

“They weren’t always the good guys. In fact, they were never one hundred percent the good guys.” He continues, undisturbed by his wife. “They saved people, colonies, countries, even whole worlds. They were the Guardians of the Galaxy. They saved Nova, and all the people here, that’s how they got their reputation. That was one of the greatest battles they ever fought. Their tree friend sacrificed himself for them; he came back though, eventually. And when the Infinity stone threatened to destroy the Star Lord, they all came together. They all suffered a great pain in order to manifest the strength they needed to defeat the evil Ronan.”

“But it was worth it to save the lives of so many.” Added Gamora, her voice quiet as the baby began to close her eyes.

“That it was.” Peter smiled sadly. “They were honored by Nova Command for their selfless bravery and strength.”

“It was also then that the warrior realized her love for the Star Lord.” Gamora nuzzled Peter’s neck as he leaned to set Baby Nebula back into her cradle.

“You never told me that.” He said quietly as he wrapped his hands around his love’s waist.

“Wasn’t it obvious?” She kisses him softly, leading him back to their room. “How much I loved you? How much I still do?”


End file.
